


A Father’s Day gift… or three!

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [26]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Baby, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Thomas celebrates his first father's day with his family
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265
Kudos: 2





	A Father’s Day gift… or three!

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“You should have woken me,” Thomas smiled, leaning against the doorframe of the nursery, his grey sweatpants resting low on his hips. 

Bogart followed closely behind, brushing against his legs as he made his way to Alex, laying loyally at her feet. 

“You deserve your sleep,” Alex offered, shifting Felicity in her arms. The three-month-old cooed as her mother rested her over her shoulder and began tapping lightly on her back. 

Thomas moved beside the crib, scooping Vincent up into his arms. He chuckled reading his son’s new onesie ‘ _I’m your Father’s Day Gift, Mom says you’re welcome!_ ’ “I couldn’t have asked for a more wonderful present. My world is full beyond measure thanks to you.”

“Then, I guess you’re extra lucky since you got two!” Alex kissed Felicity, bouncing her softly. “Switch?”

Thomas marveled as he cradled his son one last time before giving him to Alex. He still found it hard to believe that this precious child was his, that he was a father to not one, but two perfect children. It was something he had never known he could want, but now that he had it, there was nothing more important to him. He grabbed one of the cotton clothes on the dresser and rested it over his shoulder, laying his daughter on top of it.

“Ah-goo,” Felicity giggled and burped as her father patted her back, holding her close.

Alex caressed Vincent’s chubby cheeks as he began nursing. She watched her husband whispering sweetly to their daughter. His eyes bright, and his smile wider than she had once thought possible. “I love you so much, Thomas! We couldn’t have asked for a better husband and father to share our lives with. Thank you for all you do for us every day. Happy Father’s Day!” 

“I have all I could ever want right here,” Thomas admitted, his gaze shifting between his twins, Bogart, and Alex. “You have given me more than I possibly dared to dream of–more than I deserve– and you keep giving me more every day I spend with you and our family. My whole world is in this room. I couldn’t possibly wish for anything further.”

“Is that so? Then I guess I can return your other gift?” Alex smirked, her brow raising suggestively. “The twins weren’t the only ones who got a new outfit at the mall.”

His eyes darkened a little, filling with hopeful curiosity at the thought. “Well, if you already purchased it, I suppose there’s no need to suffer through the hassle of returning it. The least I can do is take a look.”

“I thought you might. But, alas, you’ll have to wait until later for that, Mr. Hunt,” Alex winked. 

“I would wait a lifetime for you, Alex” Thomas admitted. “I think I can handle a few hours.”


End file.
